Scruff
Scruff *'Configuration': 0-4-0VBT *'Designer:' Sentinel Waggon Works Ltd. *'Builder': Sentinel Waggon Works *'Class': Sentinel Steam Shunter *'Built:' 1946 Scruff "the Scruncher" is a boxy tank engine. Bio Scruff was brought to Sodor to work at Whiff's Waste Dump. He hates being cleaned and, when Thomas once tried to have him cleaned, he ran away and hid in a siding until he was coaxed out with the promise of being allowed to shunt rubbish trucks. He once had to go to the Sodor Steamworks to have his "scruncher" mended and later that day, he helped Gordon tidy up the waste dump before the inspector arrived. Scruff once had to be repainted and he enjoyed his new look so much that he did not want to get dirty. He then went round the Island, looking for a new job, until Gordon reminded him that he was most useful at the rubbish dump with Whiff. In the eighteenth season, Scruff broke down at Crocks Scrap Yard. So Samson shunted him to the Steamworks. After he was fixed, he overheard the Fat Controller saying Samson had taken his car to the scrapyards and Scruff told the Fat Controller he knew a shortcut. He then made it to the scrapyards just before Reg could grab it. Persona Scruff is a grubby little chap, with a lime green boxy shape. He is more than content with "scrunching" and shunting rubbish trucks at Whiff's waste dump and has few other aspirations. He has been known to run in fear and hide away from things that he does not quite understand and can find having all the focus on him a little daunting. It seems, at times, that Scruff would rather be busily working in the background. However, he is cheerful to welcome engines to the waste dump and happy to have others join in with the "scrunching". He is notably, perhaps, one of the few engines on Sodor with little desire to be clean and presentable. Scruff's main motivator is being able to just get stuck in and knuckle down with his jobs. Basis Scruff is based on No. 9369 "Musketeer", a Sentinel 100 HP BE Type chain-driven vertical-boiler steam locomotive built in 1946 by Sentinel Waggon Works. Livery Scruff is painted lime green with dark green stripes. He has gold name plates on either side of his tanks, although his name is only written on this in the merchandise. In the television series the plate is plain. Around his face and his funnel is also painted dark green. Appearances Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson (UK; fourteenth season onwards) * Kerry Shale (US; fourteenth season onwards) * Jesse Grimm (Germany; fourteenth season onwards) * Kōtarō Nishiyama (Japan; fourteenth season onwards) * Christian Greger Strøm (Norway; fourteenth and seventeenth seasons) * Jarosław Domin (Poland; fourteenth season onwards) * Jorge Teixeira (Spain; fourteenth season onwards) Trivia * Scruff did not have a rear coupling hook in the fourteenth season, yet he was seen pulling trucks. As of the seventeenth season, he now has a rear coupling hook. * Scruff's whistle is Percy's at a higher pitch. * For some unknown reason, Scruff's nameplate has always been blank in the episodes. Quotes * I'd rather be a really useful engine, than a really shiny engine any day. Scruff, Scruff's Makeover, seventeenth season Merchandise * Wooden Railway * TrackMaster * Take-n-Play * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains (Japan only) * Minis (Classic and Old School) * Collectible Railway Gallery File:ThomasandScruff8.png|Scruff arrived on Sodor File:ThomasandScruff10.png|Scruff and Thomas File:ThomasandScruff13.png File:ThomasandScruff17.png File:ThomasandScruff18.png File:ThomasandScruff24.png File:ThomasandScruff33.png|Thomas, Scruff and Whiff File:ThomasandScruff35.png File:ThomasandScruff51.png File:OtheIndignity6.png|Scruff and Whiff at the Steamworks File:OtheIndignity9.png|Scruff with a broken bufferbeam File:OtheIndignity31.png|Scruff with Gordon File:RacetotheRescue1.png|Scruff and Hiro File:Scruff'sMakeover9.png|Scruff at Tidmouth Sheds File:Scruff'sMakeover50.PNG|Scruff in seventeenth season File:Scruff'sMakeover29.png|Scruff with clean paintwork File:Scruff'sMakeover24.png File:Scruff'sMakeover42.png File:SamsonSentforScrap5.png|Scruff collecting scrap File:SamsonSentforScrap10.png|Scruff in the eighteenth season File:SamsonSentforScrap12.png|Scruff's wheels File:SamsonSentforScrap13.png|Scruff's funnel File:SamsonSentforScrap15.png|Scruff's broken pressure gauge File:SamsonSentforScrap94.png File:Diesel'sGhostlyChristmas200.png|Scruff with Whiff in the nineteenth season File:Scruffpromo.png File:Scruffpromo2.png File:ScruffHead-onPromo.png|Head-on CGI promo of Scruff File:ScruffatBrendamDockspromo.png|Promo of Scruff at Brendam File:Scruffpromo3.png File:Scruffpromotionalposter.jpg|Promotional poster File:ScruffPrototype.jpg|Scruff's basis Merchandise Gallery File:Take-n-PlayScruffprotoype.jpg|Take-n-Play prototype File:Take-n-PlayScruff.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayScruff'sDirtyJob.jpg|Take-n-Play Scruff's Dirty Job File:Take-n-PlayScruff2013.jpg|2013 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-Play2015Scruff.png|2015 Take-n-Play File:Take-N-PlaySmellyScruff.png|Take-n-Play Smelly Scruff File:CollectibleRailwayScruff.jpg|Collectible Railway File:WoodenScruff.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2013Scruff.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:TrackMasterScruff.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterScruffPrototype.jpg|Trackmaster Prototype File:TrackMasterScruffWithTroublesomeTruck.gif File:TrackMasterScrufftheScruncher.jpg|Trackmaster Scruff the Scruncher File:TrackMaster2014Scruff.jpg|2014 TrackMaster File:MegaBloksScruff.png|Mega Bloks File:MegabloksScruff.jpg|Mega Bloks with matching bridge File:MegaBloks2014Scruff.jpg File:Wind-upScruff.jpg|Wind-up File:MinisClassicScruff.jpg|Minis (Classic) File:MinisOldSchoolScruffPrototype.jpg|Minis (Prototype Old school) File:MinisOldSchoolScruff.jpg|Minis (Old School) External links * Detailed information on Scruff's basis Category:Television Series-only characters Category:North Western Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-4-0 Category:Tank engines Category:The Peel Godred Branch Line